U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,993 discloses a portable handheld work apparatus, namely, a brushcutter wherein a fan wheel draws a cooling airflow into the housing of the work apparatus. The induction takes place in a region wherein the clutch is connected to the drive shaft. A sleeve-shaped flange is provided which terminates at the clutch drum at a distance thereto.
Long fiber material such as blades of grass or the like can be inducted through the intake openings during operation and can be drawn into the gap between the clutch drum and the sleeve. The material can wrap around the drive shaft and so affect operation.